eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fight to the Death!/@comment-24548839-20150222034535/@comment-99.236.50.147-20150222175854
WHY WOULD YOU EVEN... Diplomacy (Who will each one target first? Each will list which one they will likely attack first.) Destructus: 1. Darktew - His undying hatred of a potential usurper of his throne is eternal. 2. Teo - He doesn't know who Teo is, but this being is clearly a much greater threat than some mortal. 3. Sailik - He'll burn him after the fight just for fun, or in the middle while the other two are fighting because FUN! Darktew: 1. Destructus - His undying hatred of his falsly-glorified brother is eternal. 2. Sailik - The reincarnation of Noustabus may one day pose a minor nuissance. However, it could in theory wait until after the other two are dead, 3. Teo - Darktew knows of Teo, and knows that Teo is more powerful than he is. (Fun fact!) Teo: 1. Destructus - Teo is unamused by Destructus' constant destruction of his hard-created matter. 2. Darktew - Darktew is one of the major villains of existence, as is Destructus. Teo only targets Destructus first because Destructus pisses him off a bit more. 3. Sailik - Sailik is of no concern to Teo, and will only be killed because this is the fate of the battlle. Sailik: 1. YAY! 2. HEY YWEAH! 3. MURRRRRRR Destructus: The king of the Eglantian Gods is usually talked on Eglantis in a sense of glory and awe. On the wiki, we usually talk about his darker side. We often forget the sheer power this being wields. The God of Fire isn't weak at all to White or Blue mana, which are the opposite mana colors to Red. His only discernable weakness is his cloak. The Eglantian Gods (Except for Donteadus) have a great portion of their power stored in their cloaks. If destroyed, Destructus would take a ton of damage and loose a grand portion of his powers. The problem is actually destroying it; he wears it with pride into battle, which would make one think it would be easy. Except that it's literally made of Elemental FIre. Elemental Greek Fire. Darkness cannot quench it, and the annihilation of matter will not destroy fire. What is the fuel for this fire? Itself. It burns because of fire. It's self-sustaining. Destructus wields a massive plethora of fire spells, and has his goldy command over red mana with an iron fist. His weapon is a chrome trident that can shoot fire - Three balls of fire, one large beam of fire, or three smaller ones. This can allow him to target several beings at a time. It's worth noting he likely has resistance to Teo's axers - FIre isn't matter. Darktew: The most powerful and intelligent of the Eglantian Gods has come to show his diabollic might. Darktew also draws power from his cloak, which he also wears at all times. No, he doesn't hide it so it stays protected - Darktew's personal magic is a much stronger protector. Darktew is the most skilled wielder of black mana in the multiverse, and with this kind of power comes great annihilation. Darktew has spells of all colors, but rarely uses anything other than black mana. I don't need to go into detail here; you guys understand the power that Darktew has... Well, no you don't. It's hard to comprehend the full power of major gods. Darktew is also highly resistant to Teo's axes, since darkness is the total absense of light; it's not matter. Teo: This god is seldom talked about because LOLCOMA. He's equally powerful before and after this coma, so it's irrelevant when. Teo is the most powerful being in this matchuip, buit power isn't everything; At the Sunset Eclipse, The Wise One is much stronger than Painting, yet Painting is able to kill him. Teo's axes annihilate matter on contact, but even if this fails, they're still strong weapons. A master of colorless mana, Teo can channel mana from the physical land around him to power himself up. However, certain magic can counter this - Magic that Darktew knows. Teo can use an invisibility ythat is undetectable by other gods. Darktew might be able to occasionally find him. Sailik: OK WHY AM I DOING THIS Sailik is the reincarnation of the ZombieHunter of Earth (GODDAMMIT WITH THE MANA CHANGING AND STUFF I NEED TO CHANGE THE WHOLE ZOMBIEHUNTER ELEMENT THING FUCK) Noustabus. He has a apsark of Noustabus' power left within him that might reawaken in certain conditions. However, even Noustabus at the height of his power in his true form is weaker than all the other beings of this battle. I think it's pretty easy to say Sailik won't win. FIeld advantage? Sailik knows the enviornment better than the others for the first couple nanoseconds into the fight. Then Darktew just instantly knows his environment because he's been watching over the school (Dammit Random People!) and Teo knows because it's made of matter. Destructus doesn't care, he'll just blow it up anyways. The instant the battle begins, Darktew and Destructus smash into each other. A spherical blast of red and black mana brings a massive xplosion of fire and darkness energy. Sailik disappears with the last word: "YAY!" Darktew and Destructus are at each other's throats, spells fly, tridents and staves swing. Teo would attack Destructus as well, but would not be willing to side with Darktew either. So instead, he begins to channel energy from the ground; the entire building was destroyed in the first clash of Destructus and Darktew. Well, not just the ground... The entire universe he can draw from to gain power. He waits for Darktew and Destructus to battle it out. Darktew realizes what Teo is doiung, and tells Destructus that they need to team up to kill Teo. Destructus refuses. They keep fighting, and Destructus is at last defeated, but Darktew is barely still alive. Teo walks up and brings both his axes down on Darktew's neck. This marks then end of the dark god. Destructus is powerful, but weaker than Darktew and Teo. While Darktew is much smarter than Teo, he can't focus on figuring out how to defeat Teo with all his attention focussed on fending off Darktew. Sailik's spirit ascends to the Overworld. Unamused, Teo teleports up there and kills his spirit. The winner, is Teo.